The Next Level
by MudbludGranger
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for a while, time to take it to the next level? Lemon.


Hermione and Ron had been going out since the day of the second war, which was now over six months. They had a good, romantic relationship. Hermione wasn't the kind of girl that went around, wearing short skirts and fooling around with her boyfriend all the time, though. In fact they hadn't even discused that. Ron knew how Hermione liked to be, and he accepted that. He loved that about her, tbh. But Hermione felt as if she were depriving Ron of something that he may be able to get somewhere else. But it wasn't as if she were forcing herself to think about it, she was now nineteen so it was natural to think about, wasn't it?

So, today was the day Hermione would discuss this. She was going to talk taking the relationship all the way. I mean, it's not lie they hadn't done _anything._ They had kissed and made out and on her birthday, Hermione even let Ron feel the side of her brest through her shirt and Ron thanked her for that, but it was time for more. So as they sat on the couch together alone in the livingroom one evening before dinner at The Burrow, she spoke.

"Ron?" she asked, turning her face towards his.

"Mmm?" he replied.

"Have you ever had the urge to just ... jump at each other and rip our clothes off?" Hermione said the words without really thinking.

"Well yeah, but that;s why they invented masturbation." Ron shrugged, and Hermione sighed.

"I was just thinking ..." she tried to find the right words, that she felt were right to say in the situation they were in and that she was comfortable with. "Maybe we could take out relationship ... all the way." she said. She didn't feel bad saying this, but stlightly embaressed.

"Huh?" Ron said, caught off guard. "Bloody hell Hermione, are you sure?"

Hermione looked at him as if to say, "are you serious?" but she sighed. Curse Ronald Weasley. He was alwasy thinking about _her _feelings. He didn't exactly have to do it all the time.

"Does this prove I'm sure?" Hermione said, before kissing him softly, and she felt him kiss back. They began to make out of the couch, but nothing extreme, of course. After about five minutes of this.

"Hey, mum wants to know if you need anything before dinner is reay?" he said, not even looking at them, but he looked towards the end of the sentance and laughed as they pulled apart. "Look who's getting some action!" he grinned. "So need anything? Water? Snacks?" he paused before the joke. "A condom?"

"Oh shut up." Ron rolled his eyes before narrowing them. "Tell mum we're fine."

"Will do!" said George, before leaving.

"Why don't we just go upstairs?" Hermione suggested, slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, okay." Ron agreed, and they walked all the way up to Ron's room, hand in hand as usual.

Once upstairs they sat side by side on the bed and cntinued what George had interupted. About three minutes in this time, Hermione ran her hands underneath her shirt. It was actually something she had never done before. Like, she had seen him shirtless plenty of times during the war, like when he splinched himself or when they dropped into a lake and had to rapidly change their tops into something more ... normal. So, as she did it she couldn't help feel how toned his chest was and it was hard with muscle. Then, after running her hands all over and after running her hands down his back, she very slowly removed the item of clothing.

They continued as they lay back slowly, as Ron carefully and cautiously removed Hermione's t-shirt just before they hit the pillows. Now Ron was definetly sure that Hermione was sure, so now it was time to be daring. Still being slightly gentle with her he kissed a line down her neck and chest to the top of one of her bra cups.

"This seems to be in the way, can I get rid of it for you?" Ron looked up to Hermione's face and raised his eyebrows. Hermione nodded dumbly.

Ron raised Hermione so he could unclasp the bra, so she was sitting up as he did. But just as the front was about to fall Hermione grabbed it hesitently.

"What's wrong?" Ron stopped what he was doing right away.

"I'm afraid you wont ... like me." Hermione admitted. After all, she didn;t have that much going on in that department, but Ron didn't care.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful thing on this planet." Ron told her, truly. At his words Hermione let go and let her bra fall to their laps, where Hermione picked it up and threw it to the ground. "Can I touch them?" Ron asked her, and Hermione nodded again.

So it was back to laying on the pillows as Ron took a breat in each hand and masaged her nipples with his thumbs. He then began sucking on one softly, which made Hermione whimper slightly in pleasure.

Now Hermione had got a taste of what this coul be like, she could feel the shy girl locking herself in a closet and the real minx inside her burst out. She flipped Ron over with some unknown power and kissed him, hard. Then she kissed down his chest and left a trail of delacate kisses just abouve his belt.

"You know, this belt of yours is cold, can I take it off?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but my pants come off with it." Ron grinned, amazed at how Hermione was acting.

"It's a risk I'll hate to take." Hermione shrugged, and she took off his belt and of course, his pants. Now he was just in his boxer shorts and she was in her tiny lace panties, which Ron was surprised to see.

Now Ron fliped Hermione so he was on top, since they were almost there, and Ron was throbbing for her touch. But now Hermione was bginning to feel slightly nervous, and she hadn't looked below half way of Ron's chest since she had taken his pants off, but she could feel him against her leg.

"You ready?" Ron asked her cautiously.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With those words her panties and his boxers were off. They didn't need any more foreplay, since they were both perfectly ready for what was about to happen, and they could tell.

"Wait!" Ron said suddenly. "I actually don't have a condom ... I shouldn've taken George up on his offer." he grinned.

"It's okay, I know a spell." Hermione said. "Do you want me to ...?"

"Please." Ron nodded, so Hermione reached to the floor to take her wand.

Hermione finally let her eyes go south of the border, and she took Ron in hand, though she didn't exactly need to. She cast the charm and dropped her wand again and they got back in position.

"Now Hermione, this may hurt, but just breathe out when I push in okay?" Ron told her, because he had read enough about the subject since he had gotten with Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione said. So Ron ppushed into her and Hermione let out a scream in between pain and pleasure. "Wait, stop!" Hermione said. "Give me a second to ... adjust." she said breathlesly. "Okay ... you can move now."

Ron did exactly as Hermione asked and soon the pain numbed and all Hermione felt was pleasure. They kept going, harder and faster until finally Hermione knew she was at her climax.

"RON, I THINK I'M GOING TO - OH!" she screamed, and she felt like her heart had dropped betweet her legs and was throbbing there, and at the same time she felt Ron spill inside her. They rode the orgasm out and then fell apart, panting and grinning.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Erm, just a minute!" Ron called. Hermione dove under the covers and was still and Ron dressed quickly and sat back on his bed, resting his arm on Hermione for good mesure to act like she was a pile of pillows. "Come in." Ron called, and Bill entered the room.

"Hey Ron, mum says it's time for dinner." he said. He went to leave, but then he grinned and said, "Hi Hermione." before he left.

"How did he know?" Hermione frowned, sitting up.

"Eh ... brothers tend to know these things." Ron laughed.

The End


End file.
